The Potter Twins and the Little Brother!
by MoonlightFirewind
Summary: Rosemary and Marie, two "ordinary" twins, are 2nd years at Hogwarts when Harry Potter shows up. Little did he know, he had two sisters. Love lives sprout, mysterious happenings occur and unexpected plot twist errupt!
1. Sorting

Only rosemary and Marie Doué knew exactly to whom they were related…

There weren't many people left now. The twins' younger brother would be called up to be sorted very soon. Rosemary couldn't help but search the crowd of nervous-looking first-year Hogwarts students for him. Rosemary and Marie's guardian told them that their brother looked like their father, and had their mother's eyes. He had heard it from his own brother, Albus Dumbledore, himself.

"Moon" … "Nott" … "Parkinson"

'Ooh, we're sorting the 'P's now!' rosemary thought. Rosemary was told that her younger brother had kept their last name. "That's going to make his life miserable." Rosemary had stated when she was told this.

A pair of twins was called, "Patil" and "Patil". 'Well I guess there are twins in every year.' Rosemary thought. She knew there was a pair of twins one year ahead of her, the notoriously mischievous Fred and George. 'I wish I could remember their last name.' she thought as professor McGonagall called out the next students to be sorted.

"Perks, Sally-Anne" … and then… at last-

"Potter, Harry"

As her younger brother nervously stepped out of the crowd, whispers erupted like steam out of a kettle all over the Hall. As Rosemary stared at Harry tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to trickle down her pale cheeks. Her brother! Her little brother! Seeing him at last, in the flesh, filled her heart to the brim with love. It took all her effort to not run up and tackle him in a hug. 'If I were to do that it would give away the family secret!' she scolded herself for even thinking of doing something so stupid. Looking across the hall to the Slytherin table, she caught her twin's eye. She could tell Marie was fighting the same cruel internal battle she was. Between the twins, the entire Great Hall were craning their necks to get a better view of the famous Boy Who Lived. After quite some time the whispers died down.

"Hey, Rose, I heard he's an orphan just like you!" Rosemary's friend Sophia whispered. "Hey, how come you never told me how _your_ parents died?"

Rosemary was preparing a story in her head when her thoughts were cut off by the sorting hat's yell…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table where rosemary was sitting erupted into the loudest cheer she had ever heard… and rosemary was probably cheering loudest of all. One could barely hear Fred and George chanting "we got Potter! We got Potter!" over the other Gryffindors' cheers. Rosemary caught Marie's eye. Marie shrugged, she was obviously disappointed Harry couldn't be in her own house, but at least he was with one of his siblings.

Harry sat down at the end of the long table. Rosemary was at least ten people away from him. 'I guess I'll tell him later.' She thought to herself, 'hopefully with Marie.'

Marie was disappointed that her younger brother wasn't sorted into her own house, but at least he was with their sister.

"Marie!" cried a voice.

"Huh? What?" she said slightly dazed.

"You were spacing out again," said Alie, her fellow housemate.

"Oh, oops. What did Dumbledore say?" asked Marie looking at the food around the table, realizing she had missed the rest of the sorting and the speech.

"Oh, well he told us not to go up to the third floor corridor, unless we want to die a painful and slow death." Explained Alie, pulling a piece of ham onto her gold plate. Marie nodded and began to eat.

**A/N - Mary: so this is the first chapter of **_**Harry, Rose and Mars and the Philosopher's Stone**_**. We hope you like it. There are two of us writing this story, one of us writing a part, then the other writing another part. The only way you can tell out parts apart is the point of view. I chose to write from Rosemary's point of view, and Marie's point of view is being written by Victoria. Also, we are planning on doing this throughout the entire Harry Potter book series, but we don't know how to do Deathly Hallows, since the twins will not be in school, and we don't want them camping with the Trio. **

**A/N – Victoria: So yeah, she pretty much summed it up. Hope you like it, please leave a review and tell us what we need to improve. Thanks **


	2. Unexpected

X F X

"All Slytherin first years follow me!" called Albert Kingslow, gesturing the group of first years towards the dungeons. Marie scanned the crowd for her sister, or even her brother, and then spotted rosemary cutting through the crowd running towards her.

"Rosemary!" she yelled over the crowd of students.

"Our brother! He's here!" Rosemary was trying to be quiet so as not to give away the secret, but it was proving difficult with all her excitement. She hugged Marie as their friend Claire DeLune ran to them, joining in the hug.

"Isn't that Harry Potter your-"

"Yes! Our brother!" the twins said in unison as their other friend, Soleil Lumiére joined.

"When are you going to tell Harry?" Soleil asked as she joined in the group hug.

"I was thinking we could tell him together, Marie and i." rosemary answered, breaking the hug.

"As soon as possible!" Marie added.

"Right, but you really should let him get settled in first tonight… he's got enough to think about this first week." Claire told the twins as they watched a group of first year Gryffindors pass by, looking much less nervous now that the sorting was over. Harry was among these dozen students, listening to a red haired gangly boy.

"Hey, guys, I think I've just spotted another Fred and George." Rosemary pointed the boy out to her friends and twin.

"Could there possibly be another Weasley?" Soleil asked, surprised. "That's got to be the tenth one."

"Their mother really needs a hobby." Marie added, nodding.

"She has one." The girls jumped as the unison voices of Fred and George Weasley came up behind them. "It's knitting." One of the boys said. "And he's the sixth." The other added. "And we have a little sister." They added in unison.

"Wow." Was all Claire could say.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean it like that." apologized Marie, looking at the floor.

"It's fine, she does need another hobby." Replied one of the boys, waving the apology away. Marie smiled and tried to spot her brother, but the group had already maneuvered up the stairs.

"Mars!" yelled Claire. Marie had spaced out again.

"Whoops, sorry… I've been doing that all day." She explained. "I get lost in my thoughts a lot."

"Yeah, she does." Rosemary added, making a face at Marie which triggered Marie to chase her up the corridor, only to be stopped by professor Snape.

"May I ask why you are running up the hallway?" the greasy haired man asked.

"Erm… well… she made a face at me which made me mad." Mumbled Marie as Snape sneered.

"I'd expect better from you, Miss Potter." Snape whispered.

Marie's eyes widened. "Professor, how did you-"

"Nothing stays secret within the staff." Snape answered enigmatically.

Marie and rosemary gasped and stared at Snape like they were seeing him in a completely different light.

"It will stay the staff's secret." He added, much to the relief of the twins.

"Oh, thank you!" cried Marie, unable to keep herself from hugging Snape. At first he looked disgusted, but then surprisingly relaxed an arm around Marie. she gasped. Realizing his mistake he quickly pushed her off.

"Don't you dare speak of this!" he growled into Marie's face. Marie, rosemary, Claire and Soleil pretended to lock their lips and throw away the key. Snape rolled his coal black eyes and swept down the dungeons, his cloak billowing out behind him, making himself look like an overgrown bat.

"Beware my billowy cloak of doom." Rosemary said, imitating the professor, after he had turned the corner. The girls exploded into a fit of giggles.

Marie hugged her friends then followed Snape down the dungeons, making a scowl like the Professor had. The girls fell into another fit of giggles.

**A/N – Mary: Yay, the second chapter is finished! Oh, for those of you who were wondering, here's the key to the 'x's… **

**X F****X means going forward in time… this is probably the most used one. **

**X M****X means meanwhile… whatever we write next is happening while the last part was…**

**X B****X means going back in time, however slight. **

**So that's it for the 'x's… **


	3. Introduction

X F X

Marie was sitting alone in the Slytherin common room when a little boy with blonde hair approached. "Excuse me." He said.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" Marie asked, not looking up from her new potions book.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the loo is?" he asked.

"Well they aren't in here; you'll have to exit the common room."

The boy nodded.

"Then you head towards the entrance hallway. Once you get there, turn right, and then turn left. It will be on your right if you go the right way." Explained Marie. She didn't know why she was telling him to go to this lavatory, but it just popped in her mind.

The blonde boy looked at her like she was speaking parseltongue. "Ok, look lady; I have no idea what you just said." He suddenly looked less cute than he did before.

"okay then… I'll show you, I guess…" she said, pulling the boy towards Professor Snape's quarters. The door opened before she even knocked.

The professor looked down his long nose at Marie and the boy. "What do you need?"

"uhm… I just wanted to get permission to lead him to the lavatory; he doesn't know where it is…"

The man nodded and swept past without another word and looking very sour.

Marie pulled the boy out of the dungeons and towards the facilities. "'Kay, kid, what's your name?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." The child answered with a smirk. Marie rolled her eyes. She knew he was trying to impress her with his so-called important family name. It wasn't working at all. Marie didn't care about that superficial pure-blood crap at all.

**A/N - mary: sorry this one's so short… the next chapter is quite long. We already have the entire story written out in a notebook, and that wasn't split into chapters. We only decided to publish this a little while ago. So the chapters are all different lengths…**

**Victoria: Yeah, well, kinda my fault for ending it abruptly. ^.^**


	4. Explaining

X M X

In the Gryffindor common room, Rosemary was writing in her diary about the sorting ceremony that occurred only a few hours before. Of course, the common room was very loud with everyone talking about "that potter kid". From her seat on the windowsill she was able to see out over to the forbidden forest as well as into the common room. While looking outside, she noticed a cloaked figure walking quickly into the forest. 'What's he doing outside at this hour?' Rosemary wondered. She didn't have long to ponder this thought because the common room became suddenly quiet. Fearing the Weasley twins were up to no good, she looked up from the window. She noticed everyone was staring at the base of the boys' staircase. She moved over an inch to discover a first-year staring at her.

"Uh… pardon me, but could someone point me in the right direction to the loo?" Harry potter was looking directly into Rosemary's eyes as he spoke.

"Uh… just go down the hall, take a left, a right, go through the tapestry of the four founders of Hogwarts, take a right, and if you did everything correctly it will be on your left." Rosemary chose this bathroom because she wanted to talk to Harry. It was also near the Slytherin common room, and she could get Marie.

"Uh… Rose… why don't you show him the way yourself?" Sophia whispered to rosemary, seeing the look of obvious confusion on the boy's face.

Rosemary stood as she put a bookmark in her diary. "Oh, just follow me." She told him, holding her diary against her chest. Sophia was not going to read this entry! He followed her out the door to the Gryffindor head of house's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in, Potter, Doué." Came the voice from behind the door.

"Hello, professor McGonagall." A nervous Rosemary greeted as she opened the door.

"What would you like to ask me?" McGonagall asked.

"I was wondering if I could take him to the loo, he doesn't know the way." Rosemary gestured to Harry.

"Yes, go ahead, but don't stray far from the route." Rosemary and Harry started to leave the room. "Oh, Doué," McGonagall looked over her rectangular glasses. "Are you using this as an excuse to tell Mr. Potter?"

"No, professor, I'm just showing him to the loo." Rosemary answered, turning red.

"Alright, see you in Transfiguration tomorrow."

"Goodbye, professor." Rosemary answered as she closed the door.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked rosemary.

"Oh, I'll tell you with my twin another time."

"Oh… okay… so who was that professor?"

"Professor McGonagall teaches transfiguration. She's pretty strict, so I advise you not to get on her bad side."

"What about the other professors? I heard Snape was torture."

Rosemary clutched her diary tighter at the mention of Snape. It reminded her she still needed to write that part of the night. "Yeah, he is, especially with Gryffindors. And I'm sure he'd have something against you, since he hated our- I mean, _your_ father." Crap! She almost gave it away!

"Oh, great." Replied Harry sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." Rosemary just realized Snape might have something against her now that he knew just who exactly her father was.

"What about the other professors?"

"Well, professor sprout teaches Herbology, she's really nice, and the course is fun. Professor Flitwick teaches charms class. He's amazing, so is the course. Professor Quirrel teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. That class is always interesting, but difficult. I don't know about him, though, he's new."

"Yeah, I met him at the leaky cauldron in London."

"That's cool. I think that's it for a first year's classes. We're at the loo anyway."

"Thank you for showing me the way, uh…"

"Oh, my name's Rosemary."

"What's your last name? Or should I call you Rosemary?"

"Oh, you'll find out my last name when my twin and I talk to you, so just call me-"

"ROSE!" Marie had just come around the corner.

"Marie!" Rosemary greeted her.

"Potter." Sneered Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Harry sneered back.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Dumbledore jumped out of the loo at that time, surprising all the students. "Hello there, kids! What are you all doing out so late?"

Rosemary and Marie answered in unison. "We were bringing him to the loo."

"My word, you girls really are twins, aren't you!" Dumbledore responded with a smile.

"I think I'll use the loo later." Malfoy growled, glaring at Harry.

"Ok, do you want me to take you back to the common room?" Marie asked.

"No, I don't need help from a Gryffindor-lover."

"Oh, Draco! Don't scowl so much, your face will get stuck that way!" Dumbledore smiled.

"I think it already is." Mumbled Harry as Malfoy stalked away. "I'm gonna-" he pointed to the lavatory door.

"Do you want me to stay to walk you back?" Rosemary asked. Maybe she and Marie could tell him together, and with Dumbledore's help!

"It doesn't really matter…" Harry replied, unsure, as he opened the lavatory door.

"So how was your summer, ladies?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine." The twins answered in unison. The group stood there, slightly awkwardly. The girls had never been in the presence of the Headmaster before.

"So will you girls tell young Harry now? I can be sure no one disturb you, if you'd like." The headmaster broke the silence.

"Alright, now you have to tell me, what is it?" Harry asked as he exited the loo into the hall.

"Oh, I guess we could tell you now…" Rosemary looked sideways at her twin.

"Oh, uh, right… do you want to start, Rosemary?" Marie shuffled back a bit.

"Oh, um… Harry… we, Marie and I… your last name is Potter, and, well…" Rosemary started.

"Our last name is Potter as well…"

"And… you're… our brother…" Rosemary finished.

"What?" was all Harry could say.

"THEY SAID, YOU'RE THEIR BROTHER!" Dumbledore yelled. The others looked at him as thought he were crazy. "What? I'm just trying to add some humor!"

"Well, what you're saying is impossible, because I'm an only child. The Dursleys told me so."

"When your- our parents found out Lord Voldemort wanted to kill you…" Rosemary started.

"They sent us into hiding with our uncle Felix."

"Sometime during our stay on the Isle of Drear, near Scotland, we heard our parents were killed, and that you… you, our brother, by some miracle…" rosemary continued.

"Survived." Rosemary and Marie finished together, eyes filling with tears.

"We stayed on the island until uncle Felix was… was… k-killed." Marie stuttered.

"Did Voldemort get him, too?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"No… he… he left to go to the post so we could get you, but he was…" rosemary broke off, and sobbed into her twin's shoulder.

"He was… he…" Marie crumpled to the floor, sobbing, and taking rosemary down with her. This, of course, made the girls cry harder.

Dumbledore patted their shoulders sympathetically while he continued, "Felix was eaten by a pack of quintapeds."

"What's a quintaped?" Harry asked, scared.

"A quintaped is a type of spider with five legs and many teeth. It has quite a taste for human flesh." Dumbledore answered.

Harry shivered.

"Well, basically you're our brother, and we've been wanting to tell you, but we couldn't decide when or where." Said Marie, regaining control. Rosemary had also calmed down a bit, too. Dumbledore probably did something to them to make them calm.

"So wait… you're Potters, too?" asked Harry disbelievingly. Dumbledore and the twins nodded. "Wow, the Dursleys lie a lot, I mean they told me my- our parents died in a car crash, and that I was an only child."

"Well now that's rude." Chimed Dumbledore. Marie stood, dragging Rosemary with her, and engulfed Harry into a hug. "Oh! Group hug!" Dumbledore squealed. He placed his arms around the huddle and suddenly they were at the portrait of the Fat Lady outside Gryffindor tower.

"So Rosemary can look after you, while Marie goes about her business, since she's in a different house. Explained Dumbledore. Marie nodded and told her siblings goodbye.

While walking to the dungeons, she almost ran into a limping potions master.

"Professor? Are you alright?" she asked, truly concerned for her professor's well being.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." He answered, tripping and stumbling down the dark corridor until he fell. Marie shrieked and darted over to him to help him to his feet. "You are just like your mother, always caring for the wrong people." He mumbled.

"Why are you saying you're a wrong person? You're just… erm… misunderstood." She said, helping her professor down the corridor. "Are you going to be okay? Or do I have to levitate you?" she saw the look of horror on the man's face. "Don't you give me that look, I did pass charms last year!" protested Marie.

"I'll be fine." He mumbled, not looking Marie in the eye. "Thank you, Miss Doué."

"Not a problem sir, I would offer to heal that, but we haven't gotten that far." She sighed and entered the empty common room, helping the slightly disabled professor through to his quarters. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight Miss Potter." He whispered. Marie smiled to herself.

**A/N – Mary: see? I told you it would be longer! Oh, for those who might be confused, rosemary had her diary with her the entire time… she didn't want anyone reading it, especially Sophia… and Sophia plays a bigger part next chapter. **

**Victoria: ahh, the start of a beautiful friendship… or more… Thanks to all those reading! Please review!**

**Mary: oh, just adding this a while after we wrote this, and after re-reading the other chapters... so if you want to find out what the Xs mean, re-read the ending authors note in chapter 2... sorry for any confusion.**


	5. Gossip

X M X

"Well, if you want to know any more about Hogwarts just ask." Rosemary told Harry as they stepped through the portrait hole.

"Alright, I'll find you if I do." Harry replied.

"Well, 'bye Harry." Rosemary hugged him. "G'night."

"G'night." Harry hugged her back. As he walked up the boys' staircase to bed, rosemary sighed.

"Ooh! Rose! I heard that sigh! You love him, don't you!" Sophia ran up and grabbed Rosemary's arm. "Rosemary and Harry, sittin' in a tree, s-n-o-g-g-i-n-g!"

"Oh, shut up! I don't like him like _that_, I'd be weird!" Rosemary shook Sophia off her arm while they walked up the girls' staircase.

When they reached their dorm room, Sophia told everyone there what happened… "Rosemary is in love with Harry Potter!"

The girls in the dorm sat on the ends of their beds, wide-eyed and eager for gossip.

"Did you _really_ take him to the loo, or were you using that as an excuse to snog him?" one girl, Elizabeth asked.

Rosemary didn't even get a chance to answer before Sophia chimed in. "ah, rosemary potter… has a bit of a nice ring to it, eh?"

"So what will you name your kids?" Jillian asked.

"I _said_ I don't-"

"Of course you do! Why deny it? We heard the way you cheered for him in the Great Hall!" Sophia insisted. "And he obviously likes you, too! How could he not? We all saw the way he looked straight at you when he asked for a guide!"

"That was'"

"OOH! Just _wait_ until I tell my mother about all this!"

"SOPHIA SKEETER, YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Rosemary yelled as she shut the curtains hanging from her canopy bed forcefully, almost ripping them. 'I really hope Harry doesn't read the Daily Prophet.' Rosemary thought.

**A/N – Mary: for those of you who didn't pick it up… Sophia Skeeter's mom is Rita Skeeter, writer for the Daily Prophet newspaper… and these girls' names, I'm just making them up… they're not in the book. I wrote this chapter whilst eating lunch in the school cafeteria, and to come up with the names I looked around, and the first girl my eyes fell upon, her name went in. The girls I used are nothing like what the characters are… ok, maybe Elizabeth a little…**

**Victoria: *sighs* none of this was my writing so I have nothing to do with it.**


	6. Meeting

X F X

Marie walked up to the great hall silently, watching for her brother or twin. 'Where could they be?' she thought. 'In there? No, Rose isn't an early riser.' As she entered, she spotted her little brother. She was about to go sit with him when she realized she would be bombarded by questions from her own housemates.

"Marie!" cried Claire.

Marie realized she was standing right in the middle of the entrance way, and people were struggling to get past her through the doors. "Oops, sorry, I really need to work on that."

Claire nodded in agreement.

Marie noticed trouble at the Hufflepuff table. 'Already? It's only the first day!' she thought to herself when she noticed a poor little Hufflepuff first year was being poked with a spoon by a Slytherin. Marie got close enough to hear what the Slytherin boy was saying.

"Are you covered in bees? 'Cause it sure does look like it!" he taunted, pulling at the black and yellow tie hanging from the Hufflepuff's neck.

"Hey, kid, quit it." Said Marie, snatching the spoon and placing it back on the table. The Slytherin glared at her until Marie realized who it was. "Malfoy." She sneered.

"Yep, that's me." He growled as he turned away from her to walk back to his own table. Marie walked to the other end of the Slytherin table and sat next to Alie.

"Morning, Alie."

"Morning, Mars. How was your morning?"

"Good." Marie looked over her schedule that was handed to her by Snape. "Ugh, I have potions first with the Gryffindors." Alie raised an eyebrow at Marie. "Oh, wait! Yay! Rose is in that class! Sweet!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, but the rest of us Slytherins would say 'Ew, Gryffindorks.'" Alie looked back at her schedule and attempted to memorize it.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why is Snape staring at you?" Alie asked, looking confused. Marie looked up slowly, then away too quickly, pulling a muscle in her neck.

"I have no idea, but you know he's been nicer to me lately…" Marie massaged her neck.

"Okay, he looked away." Alie said, poking Marie in the side.

"Good, that was awkward." Replied Marie, shivering at the idea that her least favourite teacher was staring at her. 'Was it because I helped him in the dungeons?' she wondered, absentmindedly poking at her eggs. 'Or because I hugged him in front of people?' she was still poking at her eggs when she noticed a shadow over her plate. She looked up slowly and nearly fell off the bench. The potions master was the one creating the shadow.

"Miss Doué, please find your sister and follow me. I would like to speak to the both of you before classes begins."

Marie nodded and headed to the Gryffindor table. "Hey, Rose, professor Snape wants to talk to us before class." She plopped herself on the bench between her twin and brother. "Wotcher, Harry." Marie greeted.

"Why?" Rosemary asked, mouth full of egg.

"I have no idea, but he wants us to talk to him now." Marie was growing impatient.

"But I told Harry I would walk him to his first class." Protested Rosemary.

"Well, he can go early! I'm positive professor McGonagall wouldn't mind that." Marie pulled Rosemary's arm. "Snape wants us _now_!"

Rosemary finally dropped her fork to her plate with a clatter and allowed Marie to drag her and Harry to the entrance hall.

"Harry, the transfiguration room is right there, see you at lunch!" Rosemary said quickly, pointing at a large green door. Marie was already pulling her to the dungeons.

**A/N – Mary: ok, the part where Malfoy is taunting the poor Hufflepuff, saying he's covered in bees is from a list of Hogwarts Student Rules on the web. This list is by Nerdfighters, we do not own the list… Victoria will include a link. **

**Victoria: I don't wanna….**

**Mary: fine… ****there****...**

**.com/profiles/blogs/student-rules-of-hogwarts**


	7. Lurking

X X X

Rosemary's morning was pretty terrible for a Hogwarts morning. She was still being tormented for her not admitting to "like" Harry. She was not normally down to the great hall so early, but she couldn't stand that gossiping Sophia Skeeter anymore.

"Morning Harry." Rosemary said as she sat next to him.

"Morning, Rose!" Harry answered brightly. He seemed very happy to be here, away from the muggles. The Weasley boy was sitting next to Harry, on his other side.

"Ah! Making friends already, I see?" Rosemary said as she noticed the boy. "You're the mini-Weasley, right?"

The boy nodded with a scowl.

"Don't like being compared with your brothers, I see…" when he nodded Rosemary continued. "Don't you worry. I wouldn't want _my_ little brother to try to live up to me." Rosemary noticed Harry relax a bit. "Got a name, Weasley?"

"This is Ron." Harry said for the boy. "And Ron, this is Rosemary, she's my-"

"Friend." Rosemary finished for him. She wasn't sure she was ready to let the school know they were Potters. She shook Ron's hand.

It was that moment at which Marie jogged over to the Gryffindor table. She plopped herself down as she said, "Hey, Rose, professor Snape wants to talk to us before class." She greeted Harry with a "Wotcher, Harry!"

Rosemary replied with a mouthful of egg, "Why?"

Marie groaned. Rosemary could tell she was losing her patience. "I have no idea, but he wants us to talk to him now."

"But I told Harry I would walk him to his first class." Rosemary pointed at Harry's schedule, showing Marie he had transfiguration.

"Well, he can go early! I'm positive professor McGonagall wouldn't mind that." Marie tugged rosemary's arm, spilling the egg that was on her fork. "Snape wants us _now_!"

Rosemary finally abandoned her food and allowed Marie to drag her and Harry to the entrance hall.

After dropping Harry off at his class, the twins ran down the stairs to the dungeons, where Snape was waiting with a scowl.

"Ah, Potters, nice of you to finally show up."

"Sorry, professor." The twins answered in unison.

"We were showing Harry to transfiguration." Rosemary finished.

"So, Slytherin Potter, will you be trying out for the Quidditch team? I hear you and your twin are the best flyers in your year."

"I don't think so." Marie answered. "I won't be able to practice with Firewind."

"Ah, I see, your band…"

"What did you want to talk about?" Rosemary asked before Snape could convince Marie to quit the band.

"Well… there's something… evil… lurking on these grounds, and in these halls…"

The twins exchanged fearful glances.

"I need you to protect your brother from whatever that evil thing is… it is after Harry potter. You must. Protect. Your. Brother." Snape startled the speechless girls by suddenly looking up towards the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, MISS GRANGER?" he yelled at a first year Gryffindor with brown frizzy hair and abnormally large front teeth. "GET OUT NOW! YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS BEING HERE AT THIS TIME!" he continued to bellow. The girl squeaked and darted out of the dungeons quickly. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Sir? Would you like some tea before class?" suggested Marie. The man nodded, so Marie prepared boiling water while rosemary found the teabags and cups.

"Thank you, both of you." Snape sipped the tea and relaxed slightly. "Now, as I was saying, there's a danger lurking in these halls and Dumbledore wanted me to inform you that it is up to you to keep your brother safe."

"Exactly what are we protecting Harry from?" asked Marie.

"No one knows exactly what is in the school, but just stay on your toes." He whispered, taking note that the sound of feet were getting louder.

"That doesn't help." Mumbled rosemary. Marie elbowed her.

"He's only following orders." Marie hissed through her teeth, not wanting the professor who was now preparing the classroom to hear their conversation.

"But still, it would help if – oof!" started rosemary, until she was stopped by an elbow in her ribs. As the class continued, both of their minds pondered what could be lurking around Hogwarts, what could be trying to kill their little brother.

**A/N – ****Mary: … and the plot thickens! It was about this time that Victoria and I started the frantic writing because we were so excited… and we could barely read our own writing. … Ok, just mine, you could barely read mine…**

**A/N – Victoria: yeah, cuz your handwriting's crappy.**

**A/N – Mary: hey, I was writing my neatest because I wanted you to be able to read it!**

**A/N – Victoria: … and it was still crappy.**

**A/N – Mary: grr**


	8. Breaking

X F X

As time continued, more and more people were suspecting Rosemary of fancying Harry potter. It didn't help that Sophia Skeeter was spreading rumours around the school. She was saying that Rosemary was always leaving Gryffindor tower and the great hall early to meet up with Harry somewhere to snog. In truth, Rosemary was in fact leaving to meet with people, and Harry would sometimes come along, but it definitely wasn't to snog!

Rosemary was meeting her band members. Before first term started, on the train to Hogwarts in their first year, the twins met Soleil Lumiére and Claire DeLune. Marie had brought her drumsticks and portable, fold-up-by-magic drum set, while rosemary brought both her portable, fold-up-by-magic grand piano and keyboard. Soleil had brought her bass guitar and Claire had brought her guitar.

Their band clicked right away. The teachers, however, didn't have full confidence in Firewind. They were reduced to singing 'happy birthday' for the teachers in the great hall. At the end of their first year, Dumbledore had given them permission to play during the feasts. Firewind didn't play at the start-of-term feast, however, because they had no time to practice over the summer. The twins live in Hogsmead, Soleil lives in London, and Claire lives in Birmingham city.

This year, the band was playing their first concert at the Halloween feast.

This was where Rosemary was going.

Everyone; teachers, students, even ghosts were excited about the feast! At every feast there was treacle tart, 14 whole roast beefs, 15 plates of chicken wings, plum pudding, punch with squirt, and many more delectable dishes.

The feast was off to a great start. The jack-o-lanterns and candles were providing light, the tables were filled with food, the band's instruments were set up and all the teachers were… 'Wait a minute, someone's missing.' Rosemary thought.

At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open, causing everyone to go mute. The only sound was the frantic footsteps of the man sprinting up the middle aisle, turban askew.

"Troll! In the dungeon!" professor Quirrel hysterically yelled at the headmaster. His trembling voice dropped to a whisper. "Thought you ought to know." He collapsed to the floor, in a dead faint, turban almost falling off. After a beat, screams rose into the air. Rosemary looked to her twin at the Slytherin table. She saw that the person freaking out the most was Draco Malfoy.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. When his wish was granted, he continued. "Prefects, please escort your students to their houses. Teachers, please follow me to the dungeons.

His words took effect immediately. Rosemary walked with Harry and Ron, both of whom were quite scared. When they entered the courtyard, Harry suddenly cried out, "Hermione!"

A group of students passed between rosemary and the first years, and suddenly neither Harry nor Ron were there.

Rosemary searched frantically until Sophia pulled on her arm. "Come on, rosemary! Your boyfriend's probably with the rest of the first years!"

Somehow, rosemary didn't think so. However, ignoring her gut feeling, she turned and followed the herd to the Gryffindor tower.

Rosemary was awake, sitting in her usual place by the window when Harry, Ron and Hermione entered, looking slightly beaten.

Rosemary stood immediately, hands on her hips. "Where. On. Earth. Have you been?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"No. you three ran off, didn't you?"

"But rose-"Harry started.

"Don't you but rose me!"

Ron and Hermione started to sneak up their stairs. "And where are you two going? This is for you two troublemakers too!"

Hermione tried to talk. "We were-"

"What? What were you doing? I'll tell you what you were doing. You were breaking the rules!" the first years looked at the floor, ashamed. "Oh my gosh, you WERE breaking the rules, weren't you! No, Harry!" Rosemary started pacing. "I refuse to be known as the one whose little brother got expelled in his first semester and—oh shit."

Ron and Hermione stared at Rosemary, open mouthed.

"Ooh, look who's breaking the rules now!" Harry taunted, but Rosemary noticed a scared look in his eye.

**A/N – ****Mary: ha-ha, that last part was so much fun to write! You should hear me reading Rosemary's lines out loud there. And thank you, Mother, for the inspiration!**

**Victoria: meneh, again pretty much nothing to do with my character :) **


	9. Kissed

**A/N mary: yeah, we added three chapters in one day. we were originally planning to add a chapter every week, but that, of course, did not happen, what with vacations, Vlogging on youtube, and babysitting. but anyway, thank you for keeping up with our suckish writing and irregular uploads.**

X B X

The great hall was crowded and everyone was chatting excitedly. Firewind, the band Marie was in was about to perform their first real gig! 'Oh my gosh! This is intense!' Marie thought, looking up at her drum set longingly. She couldn't wait to perform, but as the feast neared the end the great hall doors slammed open.

"Troll! In the dungeons!" shrieked professor Quirrel. He swayed a bit, then fainted on the spot. The hall was silent for all of a minute then bursted with noise. There were screams, gasps, hyperventilation and the like.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Dumbledore. The noises died down instantly. "Prefects! Lead your houses back to the dorms immediately, except Slytherins! You will go to the library. Staff, follow me!" his orders took place immediately. As the students herded out the great hall, Marie scanned the group for her siblings.

"Marie! It's no time to space! Come on!" yelled Alie, grabbing Marie's arm forcefully.

"I wasn't spacing, I was looking for rose!" she protested.

When they reached the library they sat there for what seemed like the whole night. Alie and Marie were deep in conversation. "Now we'll never get to perform!" moaned Marie, putting her head in her hands.

"You will, maybe at the Christmas feast!" Alie comforted. Marie opened her mouth to reply as the library door opened. Professor Snape entered slowly.

"You may all head back to the common room, except Miss Doué." He said, staring at Marie. Madame Pince looked relieved when everyone had left her library, causing it to be quiet once more.

"This is exactly what you need to keep your brother safe from. I fear this isn't even the worst of it." He whispered quickly. It was almost inaudible. He knelt down so that he was face-to-face with Marie. "Please be careful." He whispered, pulling Marie into a hug.

Marie stood awkwardly in his embrace, then relaxed into it. She felt him sigh. As he pulled away he kissed her on the cheek. Marie's cheek tingled as she stared at him, confused.

"Professor? Are you feeling alright?" asked Marie, placing her hand on his forehead, feeling for a fever.

"I'm fine. It seems I got carried away. I'm sorry." He said looking down to the floor. Marie laughed and threw her arms around him.

"Its ok, you don't need to apologise! She said, tightening her grip around his neck. He placed his arms around her again. Marie noticed he smelled nice… like peppermint and cinnamon, with a hint of something else she couldn't quite name.

"Alright, back to the common room with you!" he said, grabbing Marie's arm and pulling her out of the library.

'What is up with him?' Marie thought, looking up into his face.

**A/N – ****Mary: ooh! The plot thickens even more! Oh, and seeing a we've got two different points of view, sometimes these chapters will overlap, if you haven't figured it out already. And we will sometimes use direct quotes from the book(s).**

**Victoria: AHAHAHA MY PART! YAY! Ok now that that's out of the way, there will be more Snape/Marie later in the "book". Thanks for reading!**


	10. Truths

X F X

"hey, Marie!" rosemary greeted as she say down at the Slytherin table, ignoring the hisses that came from the surrounding Slytherins. "harry and I really need to talk to you, after you're don't eating."

"alright, I guess."

"awesome, see you in a sec, then!" rosemary turned to the other Slytherins. "peace out, guys!"

as rosemary walked away she heard Malfoy sarcastically mumble, "yeah, right," causing his groupies to laugh.

When rosemary came back to the Gryffindor table she told harry, Hermione and ron to come with her into the entrance hall. Hermione protested, saying she didn't want to be late to charms class, since they were learning how to move objects today. Ron protested until he was told he could finish his pancake in the hall.

"you're going to tell us why you said harry's your little brother, aren't you?" Hermione asked. When rosemary agreed, Hermione continued. "well, you guys can't be siblings, because harry's told us you're friends, and you guys look nothing alike. Harry's got green eyes with black hair, and you have blue eyes with ginger hair. And-"

rosemary interrupted her. "he looks like our dad and has our mother's eyes. We look like mum and have dad's eyes."

"we? What do you-" Hermione started.

"hey, rose, what do you guys need me for?" marie walked up to the group.

"huh… I thought fred and george were the only twins here…" ron said with a mouth full of pancake.

"what about the Patil twins, ron?" Hermione asked.

"patil twins?"

"dude, where've you been?" marie asked ron.

"anywhoo…" rosemary butt in before a disagreement could break out. "harry's parents are our parents."

"then why weren't you killed by you-know-who also?" Hermione asked.

"our parents found out he was after harry and sent us into hiding with our uncle Felix. Then he was-" rosemary started crying again.

"I'm not even going to try to say it." Marie said, also crying.

"he was apparently eaten by a quintaped." Harry finished.

Hermione gasped. "no!"

"huh?"

"oh, my gosh, ron, you're so naïve! a quintaped is a five-legged spider-"

Hermione was interrupted by ron dropping his plate of pancake. "say no more." He said, shaking.

"so… um… that's what happened." Rosemary told them.

"but you cannot tell a soul!" rosemary and marie said in unison.

"why don't you tell anyone?" ron asked. "you two would get as much attention as harry, you wouldn't be a couple of nobodies."

"oh my gosh, ron! Obviously they don't want the attention! They would have Sophia Skeeter after them in a heartbeat! You know how much of a gossip witch she is!"

"it's not that." Rosemary said grimly. "harry, something's after you in this school."

"and we have no idea what it is." Added marie. Rosemary nodded. "all we were told to do was look after you, and keep you out of danger." Continued marie.

"yeah, no one would like it too much if The Boy Who Lived was killed." Rosemary added.

"well… how are you going to keep him safe if you don't know what's after harry?" Hermione asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"we have no idea." The twins answered in unison.

"I think I might know who it is." Said ron, looking at the twins intensely. They looked at him in disbelief. "I think it's snape." Hermione rolled her eyes. "no, really! Look at him, he's all like, 'I'm a big bat man and I'm going to kill you'!" said ron, imitating the potions master.

"it's not snape." Replied marie, quickly. Too quickly for rosemary's liking. Rosemary glanced at marie suspiciously. "he wouldn't." marie finished, ignoring rosemary's looks.

"whatever, look, I need to go study, so if you'll excuse me." Said Hermione, making her way back to the great hall with ron close behind, mumbling something about another pancake.

"I guess I'll see you later." Said harry, waving to the twins and running after his friends. The girls waved back. Just when marie went to finish her breakfast, rosemary stepped in front of her with a suspicious look in her eye.

"what?" marie asked, trying to get around her sister.

"I've noticed you and snape acting weird around each other." She said, grabbing marie's shoulders to prevent her from moving much.

"oh, ok, I will never lie to you rose. Yes, he's been acting weird. He's been much nicer to me than usual… I think he might fancy me." Marie's voice dropped to a whisper. "I mean, he kissed me on the cheek!" marie explained, using facial expressions and hand movements to better explain what happened.

"he kissed you? Isn't that illegal?" exclaimed marie quietly.

"I don't know, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!" whispered marie. Rosemary nodded. 'ugh, what if he does fancy me? What would mom and dad say? Especially dad?' thought marie, walking up the corridor towards the class she and rosemary had first today, defence against the dark arts.

'why would snape be interested in her?' rosemary thought. 'I mean, she is pretty, but she's not the prettiest girl here… and marie's a student! I could have sworn it was illegal for students and teachers to have any sort of relationships.' As rosemary and marie entered the classroom, rosemary vowed to keep an eye on this… she didn't want her sister to be in trouble. 'and we're only twelve!'

**A/N – mary: this chapter was kinda insight into the personalities of Hermione and ron. Oh, as for the 'peace out, guys' that rosemary did… I wanted rose to be more like me…**

**A/N – Victoria: yea, she's a good little, peace-keeping pacifist that won't even take a self-defence class. **

**A/N – mary: hey, I've got my magic!**

**A/N – Victoria: you havn't even gone to any Magic school, you don't know how to use it yet!**

**A/N – mary: grr.**

**A/N – Victoria: *yawn***


	11. Concert

X F X

By December it was obvious something was going on between Marie and Snape. Rosemary could tell Snape often reserved his very rare smile for Marie alone. Rosemary was thankful that Marie and Snape hadn't been able to talk alone. Rehearsals for Firewind were very time-consuming. Firewind was going to play at the last-supper-before-holiday feast. Harry hadn't been able to watch these rehearsals because he was the Gryffindor Quidditch team's newest – and youngest – member. It was obvious that Harry had also gotten their father's flying skills.

While eating at the feast, Hermione dropped a heavy book on the table, shaking everyone's goblets. "How could I be so stupid?" she asked.

"What happened?" Rosemary asked, scooting nearer to better see the book. Ron and Harry leaned across the table.

Hermione opened the book and read, "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the philosopher's stone."

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Rosemary asked at the same time Harry asked, "What's the philosopher's stone?"

"Where did you get that book anyway?" Ron asked.

"I took it out of the library months ago for a bit of light reading."

Ron looked at Harry, confused. "_This_ is light?" Harry shrugged in reply.

"Will our local band, Firewind, please grant us a tune or two? Dumbledore asked the hall.

Rosemary's stomach flipped. 'Oh my gosh, this is intense!' she thought as she danced up to the temporary stage and stood behind the keyboard. The Great Hall were applauding as the girls got in their places. When the girls were ready they nodded to each other. Marie raised her lime green drumsticks in an "x" above her head and the hall went quiet.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Marie yelled, hitting the sticks together on each number. The band started to play immediately, except Rosemary- piano wasn't needed, so she was lead singer.

"Ooooooo…" Marie, Claire and Soleil started the song.

"Rockin' around the Christmas tree…" Rosemary sang. Claire had learned the song from thee muggle radio at her house.

The next song was another muggle favourite, and Soleil sung it, since she was the funny one. It was called '_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_'. The song after was '_grandma got run over by a reindeer'_, lead sung by Marie. The final song was '_jingle bells'_, sung by Claire. Once they had finished, the crowd in the hall erupted into applause, with Severus one of the applauders. When Marie saw Severus applauding and looking at her, she turned a bit giddy and blushed. Rosemary elbowed Marie in the ribs, causing the Slytherin to fall off her stool. Rosemary rolled her eyes and danced over to the Gryffindor table, with a high given to her by the excitement of performing. Marie ran to her own table.

"Smooth, Mars." Alie joked. Marie smacked her and began to pull various foods and sweets on her too-clean plate. Up at the staff table Severus was watching Marie laugh and have fun with her friends. 'She looks so happy.' He thought, smiling to himself.

"Severus, May I ask you why you are watching Miss Doué with intenseness?" asked Dumbledore cheerily.

"Uh, well…" Snape stuttered, but Dumbledore waved the question away with a smile.

"It's okay, I approve of anything going on between you two, so long as it's relatively rated G. After all, it is Christmas!" Snape sighed and drank his wine. He wasn't sure if there was anything going on between them. There could be, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"Ok, look, haven't you noticed that Snape has been acting weird? I mean he almost smiled in class the other day when you laughed." explained Alie impatiently. Marie was being stubborn, and not accepting the fact that Snape liked her, weather as a friend, or more. 'Is it because I remind him of my mother?' wondered Marie, absentmindedly poking her pudding.

"I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, and happy New Year!" Dumbledore called once people had stopped eating at the feast. All the students stood, except Marie, whose mind was in another world. 'Why me?' Marie wondered over and over in her head. 'Why not Rose? She's exactly like me. Is it because I'm in Slytherin?' Marie's mind was racing a thousand miles an hour. She was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Marie? Miss Doué?" said a soft voice coming from directly ahead. She looked up, but didn't see anything except blackness.

There was a thump that echoed around the now empty hall. "Marie!" Snape yelled, jumping over the long table, picking Marie up and jogging out the door.

While running to the hospital wing Snape almost ran into the short charms teacher, professor Flitwick.

"Severus! Is that a student?" he squeaked when he saw the Slytherin badge on her chest.

"Yes, it's Miss Doué!" Snape huffed. "Go alert Minerva. Tell her to get Miss Doué and Mr. Potter!" Snape stumbled a bit. "Hurry, please."

**A/N – ****Mary: … and the plot thickens some more! Ok, well, we decided to give the origins of some of the names… **

**Rosemary= a name I've always wanted… I'm thinking of ****officially changing my name to this.**

**Marie= Victoria just liked the name**

**Doué= means 'talented' in French. Later on, the twins will speak French to one another… (don't worry, we'll translate) and both Victoria and I speak French, me fluently after 4 years of study, and her… not so much, only one year of study…**

**Claire DeLune= means 'moonlight' in French when spelled '****claire de lune****'**

**Soleil Lumiére= means 'sunlight' in French when spelled 'Lumiére de soleil'**

**Felix (uncle)= the name was first to pop into my head.**

**Sophia (Skeeter)= same reason as Felix. I didn't plan that Sophia was going to be a Skeeter. It just happened. **

**A/N Victoria: She****'s weird (Sophia)… ****and yes, there might be Ron/Hermione later in the series.**


	12. Magicless

**We decided to combine two of our actual chapters...**

"What happened, Severus?" asked Madame Pomfrey after Severus placed Marie on one of the white beds.

"I have absolutely no idea, all I know is that she didn't leave the hall with everyone else. I went back to see why she hadn't left, and she was sitting there. Then she fainted." He explained quickly, not taking a breath at all.

"Where's our sister?" came the unison voices of Harry and Rosemary Potter. They looked crazed with fear that their sister was sick with something fatal.

Rosemary was hyperventilating when she saw her twin lying on the hospital wing bed, ginger hair spread out on the white pillow.

"Sit Miss Doué down on the other bed." Madame Pomfrey gestured to the bed next to Marie.

Harry sat down with Rosemary. "What happened?" he asked, slightly scared.

"She fainted." Snape started. "…or something…"

"We're honestly not sure what happened." Madame Pomfrey explained. "It could be shock from news she heard, or the exhilaration of performing got to her head."

"Well, let's hope she wakes up soon." Rosemary said, staring at the unmoving, peaceful face of her twin.

Marie did not wake up soon. Professor McGonagall had to come in, telling Harry and Rosemary that it was past curfew. "I'll let it slide this time, however, if you two get right in bed."

Rosemary stood up to leave. While walking out the door, she turned and looked back at Snape and Marie. Snape was looking at Marie with longing. 'What is up with that?' Rosemary asked herself.

**A/N – ****Mary: sorry this chapter was short, too… I think the next one's longer**

**Victoria: Dude this chapter is way short…. **

* * *

X F X

In the week of vacation that followed Rosemary and Harry were often found in the hospital wing, with the occasional Ron, when it wasn't past curfew. Snape was also almost always found at Marie's bedside.

Marie stirred, and everyone gathered around her.

"Mmm? Where am I?" she mumbled, her eyes fluttering open and falling upon Snape's face.

"You're in the hospital wing." Answered Madame Pomfrey, carrying a potion towards the bed.

"Why?"

"Because you fainted after the feast. You must have thought too much." Said Severus, looking deep into Marie's eyes. She looked back into his and saw the worry in his eye. Absentmindedly she put her hand up to his cheek and cradled it. He sighed and shut his eyes. Rosemary cleared her voice loudly. She wasn't used to seeing her sister this close to a teacher.

"Rose, why are you here?" Marie asked, quickly pulling her hand away from the man's face.

"Because! You're in the hospital wing! You're my sister! Why shouldn't I be here?" Rosemary answered. Marie rolled her eyes.

"I knew that, I was just kidding you! How long was I out?" Marie asked, placing her hand on Severus's.

"About a week." Everyone in the room answered in unison. Marie laughed.

"You guys are so weird!" she chuckled. Snape truly smiled for the first time since Marie had been in the hospital wing. 'His smile… so… beautiful.' She thought to herself.

Harry looked around the room awkwardly. Rosemary turned around, suddenly becoming very interested in the folds of the sheets on another bed.

"Ok, it's too quiet now…" Marie sat up in bed. "ROAR!" she yelled, tackling unsuspecting Rosemary from behind. Rosemary shrieked as she spun on her heel. Marie laughed and let go of Rosemary. "Can you get my wand?"

"Yeah, sure." Rosemary answered, picking up Marie's wand and handing it to her. Marie waved it. Nothing happened. She tried again, saying the incantation louder. Nothing happened.

"Um… why can I not make anything move?" Marie asked, trying again and again. She waved her wand more and more violently, only to be stopped by the potion master's firm grip.

"Stop waving that thing around foolishly, you'll take someone's eye out." He scolded. Marie lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried, pointing her wand at Rosemary. Nothing happened.

"Get some rest, try again tomorrow." Snape suggested, taking the wand from Marie and placing it on the inside of his robes.

"But I just woke up!" Marie protested. "Can't I at least walk around?"

"You can, for a few minutes, Miss Doué. Then it's back to bed with you." Came Madame Pomfrey's voice.

Marie swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand, but fell into Snape's arms.

"Ugh, stupid jell-o feeling." She murmured. Snape chuckled and loosened Marie's grip on his arm. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He replied. He turned to the mediwitch behind him. "Poppy, can we go for a walk?" he took Marie's hand.

"Have her back by curfew, Severus." Madame Pomfrey replied, making the bed that Marie had just vacated. Snape nodded and the two left hand in hand.

**A/N – Mary: I think you're making Snape sound like a creeper, Victoria.**

**Victoria: Well sorry. If he's a creeper I want him to be my creeper. ****Oh if you guys are wondering about the roar part, I had a massive brain fart and didn't want to stop there so I just did that.**


	13. Finch

'What is going on there?' rosemary thought.

"Hey, rose, isn't it bad for teachers and students to have… relationships?" Harry asked.

Madame Pomfrey cut in. "professor Snape is perfectly capable of speaking alone with his own student, especially on Christmas Eve."

Rosemary's hand flew to her mouth. "Crap! Christmas Eve! I can't believe I forgot!" she turned on her heel and sprinted from the room, Harry following.

"I forgot too!" he panted, trying to keep up with Rosemary.

As they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Rosemary said, "I have an order form for some Christmas presents Marie might like-" Rosemary touched her hand to the portrait, saying "pippin" to get it to open. The students stepped into the common room as Rosemary finished, "the presents could be from you, too, if you want."

"That would be totally awesome." Harry replied. "What is it though?"

"I'll bring it down…" Rosemary said as she ran up the girls' stairs. Once in her dorm room she frantically took two order forms out. One was for chocolate wands. She placed in the recipient box "Harry potter". She put that form in her pocket. She grabbed the one for Marie and sprinted down the stairs, missing a step and falling onto the floor onto her butt.

"Ungh…" Rosemary groaned as she stood. "Here's the one for Mars." She said, handing the form to Harry, who was bent over laughing. "Oh, shut up." Rosemary glared at Harry, rubbing her backside.

**A/N – ****Mary: sorry this one's also short. … Ah, rosemary is so much like me… peaceful, caring,-**

**A/N – Victoria: -forgetful, clumsy…**

**A/N – Mary: oh, shut up. **

X B X

"I seriously hope this magic block doesn't last long! I'm going to need my magic for classes." Marie complained, still gripping the older man's hand, tightening it every time she felt she would fall.

"I don't think it should last too long. Witches and wizards always get the occasional block; it should wear off in a few days." Explained Snape, pulling Marie a bit closer to him. Marie tensed up, and then relaxed a bit.

"Why did you want to go for a walk?" asked Marie, resting her head on his arm when they stopped.

"To give you this." He said, holding up his hand. Sitting in his palm was the most beautiful flower Marie had ever seen; it was pale pink and had a tint of dark purple to it. When he handed it to her, all Marie could do was gape in awe.

"Merry Christmas." He said, kissing the top of her ginger head.

"Thank you, sir! I got you a present, too, but it's in the common room. I'm sure it will appear at the foot of your bed tomorrow morning." She said, looking up into his soft black eyes. He chuckled, and she realized it sounded like a sweet bell ringing. 'Hmm, maybe I do… no! I do not fancy my professor!' Marie thought. 'First, my father would kill me, and second… isn't it illegal?'

"You're awfully quiet; would you like to go back to the hospital wing?" He asked after noticing she was making faces to herself.

"Uh… I guess. I was just running some things through my mind." She looked at the floor, face reddening. He smirked and started leading her back to the hospital wing.

X F X

Marie woke slowly, hoping her walk with Snape was a dream, and the flower didn't exist, but when she rolled over, there it was, the pale pink flower, sitting in a vase happily beside her bed. She sighed and looked at the foot of her bed. There was a mound of presents sitting there, waiting to be opened. On the top of the pile there was a brightly wrapped box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans from Rose and Harry. Marie loved those. From Aberforth was a necklace with a silver letter 'M' hanging from the silver chain. Marie suspected that Rosemary got the same thing, but with an 'R', because Aberforth could never tell them apart. Nor could anyone, for that matter. Marie thought for a little while. 'Except, Harry could… and Severus… and Dumbledore.'

"Merry Christmas Marie! It's nice to see you up bright and early!" exclaimed Dumbledore as he walked through the double doorway, Marie smiled and placed her necklace on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Happy Christmas to you as well, sir." She answered just as brightly. for about three hours, she and Dumbledore chatted about various things, from Bertie Botts to liquorice wands to Christmas in the old days.

X B X

Severus had awoken that Christmas morning to a sweet chirping noise at the end of his mahogany bed. There was a tiny golden finch happily chirping in its cage. Attached to the bars of the cage was a note.

'_Dear professor,_

_I couldn't think of what to get you, until I realized you love music. This little finch loves to sing, so I hope you like him._

_See you in class,_

_Marie Doué_

_p.s. you have to name him_.'

The man re-read the note at least ten times before looking at the bird again. It was staring at him, chirping softly.

"What shall I name you?" he wondered, examining the bird with soft eyes. He thought and thought, but could not think of a name for the life of him. The bird fluttered in the cage, leaning on a perch close enough to give the man an affectionate nip on his finger. 'I'll ask Marie what he should be called.' He decided as he began to get dressed. The bird began to sing, and before long, Severus was fully immersed, waltzing around his dark room without a care in the world. Only one thing was on his mind… her name was Marie Potter.

**A/N – mary: why a finch, Victoria?**

**Victoria: Because I didn't wanna give him a parrot… **


	14. Christmas

X B X

Rosemary awoke bright and early Christmas morning. Actually, she awoke earlier than need be. She and Marie were originally planning to surprise Harry by waking him up. Of course, with Marie in the hospital wing, she couldn't come. Rosemary instead snuck out of her dorm room, into the common room, and up the boys' staircase.

Very quietly, Rosemary opened the door of the room the first-years were staying. Looking at the feet of the beds, Rosemary read the initials on each of the trunks: S.F., N.L., D.T., R.W., and finally, H.P.. Rosemary tiptoed over to the slight crack in the curtains hanging off the canopy bed.

'Aw, he's so peaceful-looking!' observed Rosemary.

Very slowly, she opened the curtains most of the way, making sure the shadow was still over Harry's eyes. She backed up as far as she could… took a running leap…

Landing on her brother's chest she yelled, "Rise and shine, Harry! Happy Christmas!"

"Rose! Are you crazy?"

"Maybe a little…" Rosemary answered, jokingly. "But if all of us were perfectly sane, would life be any fun?"

"Oh, hah hah. Why are you here?"

"Because, stupid, it's Christmas morning!"

At that moment, Ron jumped out of bed with a look of pure joy on his face. "Aw, wicked, look at all these presents!" Ron started opening the biggest present. Looking over at Harry's pile he said, "Harry! You have some too!"

"Me? I've got presents?"

"Of course, silly! What did you think you were, chopped liver?" Rosemary playfully punched Harry in the shoulder.

Harry simply looked down at his lap.

"Well, hurry up and get your presents opened!" Rosemary put her arm around Harry's shoulders, steering him off the bed and toward his mound of presents. "We do have to see Marie, you know!"

Harry opened his presents, receiving a roughly cut wooden flute from Hagrid that sounded like an owl when Harry blew it. He also received a tiny package containing a fifty-pence piece.

"I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning pink. "My mum. I told her you didn't expect presents and- oh, no, she's made you a Weasley jumper."

Harry opened the lumpy parcel to reveal a box of home made fudge and a hand-knitted, emerald green jumper.

Harry also received a large box of chocolate frogs from Hermione.

Harry opened the box from his sisters. "Oh, yum! Chocolate wands!" he hugged Rosemary. "Let's go see Marie now!"

"Wait a moment, Harry." Rosemary picked up a light parcel.

Harry unwrapped the unmarked package. A fluid and silvery grey substance slithered to the floor. Ron and Rosemary gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Some sort of cloak." Rosemary answered.

"I think it's an invisibility cloak!" Ron added. "Yeah! Try it on!"

"Oh my gosh!" Rosemary gasped when Harry draped the cloak over his shoulders. "It is! Look down!"

Just as Rosemary was going to ask who the gift was from, Ron pointed to the floor. "a note fell out of it!"

Harry read off,

'_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well_.'

Harry stared at the page for a while. "There's no signature."

Let me see it." Rosemary took the letter from Harry. "I recognise the handwriting… but who's it from?"

**A/N – ****Mary: this was one of the entries that I used direct quotes… I wanted it to be accurate. **

**Victoria: So Disclaimer, we do not own anything of Harry Potter… except for a blanket and posters…and the books we bought.**

**Mary: …and the clothes, and the dolls, and the board games, and-**

**Victoria: -enough. Don't rub it in.**

X M X

The double oak doors opened slightly and a dark figure strode in quickly.

"Good morning, professor! Happy Christmas!" cried Marie when the man came into view. Marie was wearing the necklace Aberforth had given her.

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Miss Doué. He said, a slight grin tugging at his lips. Marie was dressed all in green and red with holly earrings.

"Good morning, Severus, happy Christmas." Said Madame Pomfrey, running out of her office with a potion at hand. She was cleaning the already spotless wing.

"To you as well. Poppy, I need to talk to Miss Doué about something in my office." Said Severus, looking at the pale pink flower, then to Marie's necklace. Madame Pomfrey nodded, and then continued her frantic cleaning. Marie jumped out of the bed and tripped over her shoe. Severus caught her and sat her back on the bed.

"This just goes to show you need to always get up slowly." He chuckled. Marie glared at him.

"No offence, sir, but shut up." She said, standing up and throwing a pillow at him. He laughed and Marie's hand, leading her to the dungeons.

"So professor, what did you name the bird?"

"That is why I wanted to speak to you… I can't think of anything." He admitted. His cheeks became a very light shade of pink. Marie noticed this and chuckled silently.

'Wow, just… wow.' She thought, moving closer to the tall man. He put his arm around her shoulder.

Marie had never seen the potions master's quarters. The room was big, and it had a king sized mahogany bed in the far corner. On the bed there was a cage. Marie smiled, and went to look at the bird. It chirped happily, recognizing Marie.

Severus silently walked over to the old record player and turned it on. Marie jumped and spun around on her heel, only to be pulled into a strong hold. Before she knew it she was waltzing with her potions mater. She gasped and looked into his coal coloured eyes. They were staring into hers with an intensity she couldn't explain. She dropped her gaze to her feet. When he lifted her chin to the rhythm she squealed inside, only her facial expressions revealing her emotions. He smiled and leaned in…

'This isn't happening!' she thought frantically.

"Wait!" she yelled. He jumped back, almost falling to the floor.

"What?" he asked exasperated and a bit irritated. Marie thought quickly, remembering a list some other students were making, 'ways to annoy Snape'.

"YOUR ROBES ARE ON FIRE!" she cried, saying the one that came first into her head.

As he spun around to check she darted out the door. She ran and ran until she almost trampled Dumbledore.

"Miss Doué? Why on earth are you running so quickly? Practicing for the McGonagall–to-Trelawney race?" the race was from one end of the school to the other, and up a few flights of stairs and a ladder.

"Oh, um… I have to find R-Rosemary!" she panted. Dumbledore nodded and told her Rosemary was probably in the great hall, eating breakfast. Marie barely had time to thank him before sprinting away.

X B X

When he realized it was a lie, she was already gone.

'Dammit! Why, Severus, why!' he scolded himself in his mind. 'Why did I fall for it? My robes were nowhere near the torch!' he smacked his forehead. 'I'm an idiot!'

Sensing the man was upset, the tiny bird began to sing. Slowly Snape regained his cool calmness. He headed upstairs to the great hall for breakfast.

**A/N – mary: the 'ways to annoy Snape' list is also found online… Victoria will include a link…**

**Victoria: ****.**

**mary: apparently, fanfic decides to hide all links, so... guess not... but when it was a word document, it was there.**


End file.
